This project comprises morphological analyses of developing neurons grown in situ and in vitro. Morphological studies of aggregates prepared from dissociated embryonic cells from various parts of the brain are intended to determine how neurogenesis proceeds in vitro in these unique self-assembling systems, with the expectation of gaining a better understanding of the basic processes involved in neuronal assembling and synaptogenesis in developing systems in situ. Our investigations in the cerebellar cortex are primarily aimed this time at elucidating the mechanisms of redistribution of synapses on neurons in late stages of neurogenesis.